Lucy Thought's in the garden
by Daughter of Eve3
Summary: While Peter fighting giants in the north and Edmund is with Susan while she weighing an important decision. Lucy enjoys a lovely day in the court yard of Cair Paravel. (basically, Lucy thought during HHB.)


**Hey, welcome to my first gold age story. A few months ago my sister and her friend were hosting this Disney theme talent show at our church, and she wanted people to dress up as Disney characters and since the first two Narnia movies were partly made by Disney, I decided to go as Queen Lucy. Also, my sister wanted me to write and do a monologue as Lucy and this basically what I came up. Though this is a more modified version for this website. So, there's not much to this story, just Lucy thoughts during 'Horse and His Boy'.**

 **Disclaimer: Narnia and its characters belong to C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

 _It's such a lovely day_ , I think to myself as I walk through the courtyard taking a break from ruling Narnia while the others are away. Of course, there isn't that much going on here since Edmund and Susan left for Calormen giving me time to enjoy the beauty of the world Aslan made so long ago. I smile watching two non-talking birds cheering and flying in the clear blue sky as the trees sway gently in the wind. Every day is beautiful here, even the rainy days. I giggle as I think of a time when I was a little girl and ran out in this very courtyard simply to dance in the rain. I didn't even wear shoes! I just ran out in the middle of the storm and danced until it stopped.

At some point, Edmund came and saw me dancing. I remember him joking that my dance was the reason why it rains a lot in the spring and summer. Of course, once he said that I just had to drag him out with me and try to get him to dance with me. A little after that, I noticed Susan standing in the doorway and smiling while telling us to come inside before we catch a cold. Sure enough, I did get sick and Susan was the first one at my bedside. My smile fades as I sit down on a bench sighing looking at the small apple orchard on the other side of the courtyard.

I hope they come back soon, it's so lonely here without them. I suppose I'm not completely alone, there are the servants and other Narnians. They're all wonderful, and I've enjoyed spending time with them, but I still miss my siblings.

It's been four weeks since Peter left to fight the giants who were threatening a group of Narnians on the northern border. Around that same time Prince Rabadash of Calormen, or as I like to call him Rabadash the Ridiculous, had visited. He, like many other Princes and Lords, found great interest in my sister's beauty and had come up with many phony tactics to win her heart. At the time, I was just glad he decided to pursue her and not me and I was sure she saw how phony he sounded around her. But instead, she said it was sweet and that he was at least trying to be romantic. I figured she was just humoring him at first, but then they started spending time together and he invited her to his home. Edmund is there with her now as she decides whether she would like to marry the awful man.

I hope she says no, but it's been three weeks and all I've received is a letter from my dear friend Mr. Tumnus saying how things are going in the City of Tashbaan. It sounds like a lot of them are having a dreadful time, including Susan, but she still has not said whether she wants to accept the prince's marriage proposal or not. I really hope she says no.

With a worried brow, I stand up and begin to pace as my thoughts begin to flow faster. If she goes off to be a Queen of another country that doesn't even acknowledge its Queen or women in general then what will become of Narnia? What will become of her? Why would she want to be with a man who's only interest in himself and treats his subjects as if they were nothing along with the Narnians and myself?

As a matter of fact, I told Susan how poorly he was treating us behind her back, but she still insisted that he was a perfect gentleman. When in reality he's only seeking to steal her away from her beloved kingdom. Exhausted with fear I sit back down and feel a tear running down my cheek. I look at the lily that Susan helped me plant years ago as I lay down and my thoughts begin to slow.

I know I should not be mad at her or even at the ridiculous Prince, and I want my sister to be happy, just with the right person. We all do, "Oh Aslan, keep them safe and bring them home soon." I said quietly looking up at the sky before closing my eyes knowing that he'll do just that.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
